Contest Dreams
by uchihakiriko
Summary: In which the rather comical adventures of May and Drew happen；take three quarts of romance, two scoops of rivalry, a cup of jealousy, and the whole bag of my randomness! That,My friends,is the recipe for CS!But someone comes to spoil it...uh.. DC?
1. Chapter 1

Contest Dreams

----------------------------------------------------------------

No, I don't own pokemon. (Cries) But on with da story! PLZ review! And of course, cOnTeStShIpPiNg!! This time, it is NOT A ONE SHOT!!! YAYS!

----------------------------------------------------------------

May watched enviously and Misty and her new boyfriend cuddled together.

" I wish I could have someone to be with and care for like that sometimes." She muttered.

" Are you talking to yourself again?" May turned around and blushed to the familiar voice.

" D-Drew! What are you doing here?" May stuttered. Drew gave her a look.

" Of course I'm here. To register for the contest, remember?" May smiled weakly. 'Stupid May,' She thought. 'Of course he's here.'

" Um, yeah! Silly me!" She laughed nervously.

" Aren't you here to register too?" Drew's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

" Duh! Of course." May smiled brightly. 'She looks so cute like that.' Drew thought, mentally smiling. 'Wait a minute! What am I thinking?! Bad Drew, bad Drew…'

" The contest will start in 2 hours. Train hard and have a nice day!" Nurse Joy spoke over the intercom while handing May and Drew their passes after scanning them. May happily skipped off, ready for training.

" Wait," Nurse Joy grabbed Drew's shoulder and winked at him. " I would hang onto her if I were you. Lots of guys will be looking her way." She winked at him, before turning back to her work. Drew stood there, confused. Shrugging, he followed May.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Gallade! Take the stage!" May threw out a pokemon, revealing one of Ralt's final evolutions.

" Gallade!" It smiled at its trainer.

" Use Shadow Ball and follow with Thunderbolt!" May ordered. Gallade obeyed, shooting out a dark, shadowy sphere, then electrocuted it, causing it to glow and shimmer. "Now use Confusion!" The waves of the attack made the ball start to quiver. "Now use Thunderbolt again!" The combined power of Confusion and Thunderbolt made the ball explode into millions of beautiful electrocuted sparks. "Now use Confusion again!" May ordered. Gallade obeyed, bending the attack to line up the pieces of shadow to form a prefect heart. " Good job, Gallade! You did perfectly!"

" Gallade!" It happily cheered, causing heart to glow even brighter and shimmer. May giggled and fed her Gallade a poke block.

" Not bad May. When did you get a Gallade?" Drew asked, a Skarmory following him. May turned around and smiled.

" When did you get a Skarmory?"

" I just caught it. What about Gallade?" Drew motioned towards the pokemon, who was currently poking at the ground.

" I caught a Ralts and just leveled it up. Simple as that." She looked at a watch her brother gave her. " Looks like only one more hour before the contest starts." Drew nodded.

" Me and Skarmory already finished our routine. We'll kick you and your Gallade all the way across the world of Pokemon and back." He smirked.

" OH YEAH?! GALLADE AND I WILL KICK YOU AND YOUR SKARMORY ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE UNIVERSE AND BACK THREE TIMES IN A ROW!" May fumed. Drew chuckled. 'She's so cute when she's mad.'

" Say what you want. Just don't cry when you watch ME win the ribbon." Drew smirked.

" WHY YOU- ARGH! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULDN'T CRY WHEN-huh?" May was cut short when a rose was shoved into her face. Looking up, she saw Drew's smiling face.

" Hey, don't blow a fuse. You might end up exploding the town, and that would be rather unpleasant, wouldn't it?" Drew smirked. " Come on, Skarmory." Drew returned his pokemon and walked away. May stared at the rose and turned red. Gallade looked at her in confusion, then nodded its head, understanding that her trainer had feelings for this other male human, called… Drew. May looked at her watch again began to panic.

" OMIHGOSH! THERE'S ONLY 30 MINUTES UNTIL THE CONTEST STARTS! I HAVETA GET READY!" May returned Gallade and ran back to the pokemon center to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" And now out next contestant, please welcome May!" The announcer cheered. (You can name her whatever you want) May ran out, smiling.

" Gallade! Take the stage!" May threw out a poke ball to reveal the psychic/fighting type. " Use Shadow ball and follow up with thunderbolt!" May ordered. The routine went on, flawlessly, just like the practice was, though this time was a little different. " Now, Gallade! Shadow ball and Thunderbolt! Then fire another Shadow ball!" May shouted enthusiastically. The attacks collided, creating fireworks in front of the heart, illuminating it as it slowly faded away. Drew watched this from the waiting room, surprised. "That wasn't in the practice routine." He murmured, surprised. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked, turning around to face a girl with purple hair tied up in pigtails and ice blue eyes wearing a white tank top with pink trim and a pink miniskirt with laces, along with high heels. She had layers and layers of makeup, as if there had been an explosion of makeup on her face.  
" My name is Alicia, and I'm like, your BIGGEST fan!" The girl squealed. May walked in just then, to see Alicia.

" Um, Drew? Who is this?" May asked, confused. She mentally threw up at the sight of all the makeup.

" Um… someone that just came up to me and introduced herself as Alicia?" Drew said.

" Um… it would be nicer if you called me your girlfriend, but that works too!" Alicia smiled. "So, Drew. Since you don't have a girlfriend, how 'bout you go out with me?" The girl winked. Drew flinched.

" No way." Drew said. Alicia raised an eyebrow, and got closer to him, whispering in his ear,

" We could have a little fun afterwards." She whispered flirtatiously. Drew pushed her away.

" No, no and NO." This was not Drew that said this, but May who said it, glaring at Alicia. " I'm sorry, but Drew's already taken."

" Oh yeah? By who? YOU? 'Cuz that would be hilarious!" Alicia laughed, causing Drew to glare.

" First of all, ALICIA, your breath stinks." May smirked. Drew laughed.  
" Second of all, she IS my girlfriend." Drew continued. May blushed.

" Wha- I mean, Yeah! Heheh…" May scratched the back of her head. " Yeah…"

" Oh yeah? Prove it! I get to see you two kiss!" Alicia stared at the two of them.

" What? You're kidding, right?" May choked, hiding her blush. Suddenly, the announcer called Drew and May to their fight. Relieved, they got up and walked out.

" YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES, STARTING NOW!" The announcer shouted.

" Gallade, you're on!" May called.

" Skarmory, come on out!" Drew ordered.

" Use Psychic!" May ordered. I would say it's pretty hard for you to dodge something that's hard to see, so of course the attack hit, causing Drew to lose some points.

" Skarmory, use Slash!"

" Gallade! Use Drain punch!" the two attacks hit, causing both to lose points, May in the lead.

" Skarmory! Use Aerial Ace!" Skarmory moved in blurs, then moved in to hit Gallade, who being part fighting type, was bad against flying types like that and lost a lot of points, putting Drew in the lead. Drew smiled.

" Use Air cutter!" May's eyes widened.

" Dodge and use Drain punch!" May's points went up a little. (I know that can't happen, but this isn't real, so I will use the points as HP.) Now they were even.

" Combine thunderbolt and shadow ball!" May shouted.

" Combine Steel wing with Night slash!" Drew ordered. A large black electrocuted ball was aimed towards Skarmory, and hit it, causing a huge explosion, along with the sound of Skarmory running into Gallade, causing an even bigger explosion. The smoke finally cleared, revealing the final results to be…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you that want to find out what will happen, REVIEW AND I CAN MAKE IT POSSIBLE! And for you sympathetic people out there, please review to make me happy again and maybe you'll get a cookie! (Hides in a corner and silently cries)


	2. Chapter 2

Contest Dreams

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Now that we've cleared that up, thx to ALL that reviewed! I would write down your names, but I am currently way too lazy to do that, so on with the story!

May & Drew: FINALLY! AND I'M GOING TO WIN! (Both growl at each other)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke cleared up, with Gallade poking at a fainted Skarmory.

" Gallade, Gal Gallade!" It cheered. May ran up to it.

" We did it! Great job Gallade! You deserve a good rest." She returned it to its poke ball and went back in the waiting room with Drew following, where Alicia was waiting.

" I can't believe Drewsy lost to a dog-haired girl like you!" She spat. Drew glared.

" Don't…ever… say… that… again…" He gritted through his teeth. (Only Heaven and I know what he meant) Alicia smirked.

" See? Just one word of his loss and he's fuming! Maybe it's because of your bad hair!" Alicia winked. May rose and eyebrow.

" You know, Alicia, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I mean, LOOK at you! You look like a clown, or like your wardrobe exploded on you. Wearing THAT to a contest? This isn't a fan club, Alicia. It's a contest and it's your turn to battle." Alicia looked outside, and indeed they were waiting for her. She turned around and hissed,

" Don't you DARE say that again, got it?" She then ran outside and released… A magikarp. (It's a WONDER how she even got to the battle rounds with that!) May stared at her.

" How in the world did she get so far with THAT?" Drew asked. May giggled.

" She probably used some girl charm or something, but that's kinda like cheating." Drew looked outside, where Alicia's Magikarp fainted in one hit against… Harley's Magikarp! (O.o Yes, I know that's kinda random… Let's change it to a FEEBAS!) Okay, That means Alicia's Magikarp fainted against a FEEBAS! (May and Drew shiver at my weirdness.) That would leave May against Harley…

---------------------------------------Skip to battle scene---------------------------------------------

" Gallade! Come on out and use Psychic!" May ordered.

" Feebas, use HYDRO PUMP!" Harley screamed in his girlish voice. May stared at the feebas.

" How can it do that? That's near impossible! It has to evolve first!" May mumbled. The Feebas opened its mouth and out came a large jet of water. May stared at it, horrified.

" Gallade! DODGE AND USE DRAIN PUNCH!" Gallade dodged and Drained Feebas's energy. Harley lost half his points. May stared at the Feebas. There was no way something like that could shoot out a move that powerful AND resist Gallade's Drain punch like that. Even with her in the lead, she was frightened by the power of this maybe supernatural pokemon.

" Feebas! Use Aqua tail!" Feebas raised its tail, but nothing happened. Suddenly a large wave appeared out of its mouth and shot towards Gallade. May was surprised, but remained confident in her pokemon's abilities.

" Dodge and use Psychic!" May ordered. Gallade jumped up high, flipped, and landed behind Feeebas, then used Psychic, knocking it out. It fainted, a poke ball falling out of its mouth. The announcer gasped. (I'm tired of calling her that. I'll call her MARY!)

" It's a poke ball! No wonder Feebas could do that! This man is a cheater! Kick him out!" Mary screamed. Two large, burly men stepped out and literally kicked him out. Harley screamed as they closed the door on him.

" And that would make May the winner! Congratulations May and Gallade!" Mary handed May a beautiful ribbon that was very different that the others. A small, delicate silver rose rest on a beautifully carved beautifly, with red, laced ribbons hanging on the bottom. On the ribbon were the words, 'Love is like life: hard to avoid and true' (I made it up for my own sake. -.-) May looked at it for a long time, staring at it after the crowd had been long gone. Gallade poked Mary and pointed towards Ma. Mary went over and put a hand on May's shoulder.

" What's wrong, May?" She asked.

" Nothing… It's just so beautiful. Would it be possible to make a necklace out of this or one like this?" May asked hopefully. Mary nodded, taking out a golden chain and clasping it to a hole in one of the beautifly's wings, then hanging it around May's neck.

" You know, it won't count as a ribbon now." She said. May nodded happily.

" That's okay! Come on, Gallade! Let's go find Drew!" Gallade ran after its trainer, struggling to keep up with her energy. (O.o wow May.) Mary nodded and looked after May happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Drew! Wait up!" May shouted, patting her now exhausted Gallade.

" Where's the ribbon?" Drew asked.

" Um… I made it a necklace, and now it won't count as a ribbon anymore, but that's fine with me! Besides, right now I'm starving! Come on out guys!" Since Gallade was already out, only five pokemon came out: Beautifly, (OF COURSE!) Espeon, Venusaur, a Dragonite, and small surprise: A Roserade. Drew stared.

" Since when did you get a Roserade?" Drew asked, surprised. May blushed.

" Because, well, because, um… it reminded me of someone very important to me when I was lonely." May stuttered. Drew nodded, though confused, and released his pokemon: Absol, Skarmory, Flygon, Roselia, Masquerain and a (OMG!) Skitty!

" DREW, YOU HAVE A SKITTY?!" May shouted. Now Drew blushed.

" Yes. Mind your own business and eat. He shoved a sandwich in her face, then began putting out pokemon food. As they ate, they were unaware of Alicia watching them eat from up in a tree.

" How DARE she steal my Drew!" Alicia was a very good tree climber, but not so good at coming back down. She grunted loudly as she fell to the ground with a loud thud, scaring away a bunch of taillow and starly. The noise bought May and Drew running.

" Alicia! What are you doing here?" May asked, surprised. She brushed off a leaf on Alicia's head as the lavender haired girl snorted.

" YOU'RE STEALING MY DREW! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Alicia screeched. Drew stepped back, scared, as May called some of her pokemon over.

" Gallade! Espeon!" Please Psychic this girl. As Drew and I eat." The two pokemon obeyed, making Alicia hover as Drew and May ate. Alicia screamed.

" This is SO NOT FAIR! It's like, not fair, because, like, DREWSY IS MINE!" Alicia screamed as May and Drew finished their meal.

" Good Job Gallade! You did great too, Espeon! Return!" May returned her pokemon, making Alicia fall to the ground. Rubbing her sore bottom, she ran away.

" Drew, um… you know about earlier? The girlfriend thing?" May asked.

" Um… yeah… what about it?" He asked, blushing.

" I think that… um…it would be nice if…um… never mind…" May stuttered. Returning her pokemon, she tapped Drew on the shoulder, then ran away, calling,

" You're it!" Drew laughed, returning his pokemon and chasing after her.

------------------------------­------------------------------------

As they set up camp, Drew asked May,

" Hey, do you know how to cook?"

" Um… depends on what." May said. "Why?"

" Um… we don't have anything to eat for dinner, and I can't cook." Drew muttered, blushing. May smirked.

" What? Could you PLEASE say that again?" She asked.

" You're enjoying this aren't you."

" You could say that… forget it. OF COURSE I AM! But never mind that. I'll cook for you. But only on one condition." May smiled.

" What?" Drew asked.

" You give me a kiss." Drew turned beat red.

" Y-You're kidding, r-right? I-I mean, really! Um… right?" Drew stuttered, turning redder by the second as May got closer. Drew blushed, knowing that deep down inside of him… He liked it. Suddenly, when May was just centimeters away from Drew's face, she suddenly yelled in his ear,

" PSYCH!" Drew jumped up, holding his ear, glaring at the hysterical May. " You actually fell for it! You did! Oh… oh! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" May started to cry in her laughter. " Oh…oh! That's so funny! You actually fell for it. Oh…hahaha!" May rolled on the ground. Drew glared.

" That was NOT funny!" Drew jumped on May and started to tickle her. May started howling in laughter, with Drew on top of her, tickling her. Suddenly, Espeon nudged him, causing his to lose his balance, and his lips landed on hers. Both of them were still for a moment, then they pulled apart, blushing.

" You know, Drew, I didn't mean it.' May blushed.

" I know! Something nudged me or something, and I landed on you, and… we kissed. Drew touched his lips. May raised an eyebrow.

" Never mind that. Now!" She whipped up a bunch of vegetables and stuff and began to cook in a pot she miraculously fit in a backpack. Drew set up the tent and set out more pokemon food. Suddenly, May saw a bush rustle, then a tint of purple.

" Hey! Maybe it's a big, moving, walking, talking plum! I can eat it!" May walked over and pulled on the purple, and it let out a shriek, revealing it to be Alicia. May twitched, pulling out a birthday present Misty had gotten for her, the DUN DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! THE HORRENDOUS, JAW BREAKING, IDIOT KILLING, DEATHLY, ANNOYING, And PAINFUL, MALLET OF DOOOMMM and she hit Alicia on the head with it repeatedly. Drew sat back, stirring the stew, watching in amusement as May beat up Alicia. Limping, Alicia crawled over to Drew. (Is it possible to even limp and crawl at the same time? Let's just say ALICIA can!)

" You… must…prove… you…love…MAY!" Alicia screeched. "OTHERWISE YOU'RE MINE!! MINE MINE MINE!" Drew shrugged, and grabbed May and planted a kiss on her. May was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and kissed back. Drew's tongue swept across her lips, asking for and entrance, and she gladly obliged. (If you don't like fluff, don't read this part. I REPEAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF DON'T READ THAT PART!) Suddenly, May realized what they were doing and pulled away. Drew, though slightly disappointed, pulled away, and discovered that Alicia had fainted. The two shrugged, and then went into their tent to sleep. Alicia opened her eyes after a while, limping away.

" Someday… I will separate you two. You can count on it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know this chappie was kinda boring, but don't blame me. I promise that the next chapter will be better next time! BUT ONLY IF THERE ARE 6 OR MORE REVIEWS! TATA!


	3. Author's Note

Note

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um… sorry for this, but this story will be put off for a while. Sorry to all of those who read my story. YOU GUYS ROCK!

uchihakiriko


	4. Chapter 4

Contest Dreams

----------------------------------

Hi! IT'S ME! Told you I wouldn't discontinue it, but just hold it off… for a really long time. If you don't want to, you don't haveta read. (BUT IF YOU DO, IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY AND I WILL GIVE YOU COTTON CANDY!!!!) SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY WELCOME! (Stupid writer's block…)

-----------------------------------

A poke. Another poke. And yet another poke. And-

" STOP IT ALREADY!!!" May yelled, yawning. "I'm up!" Drew smirked.

" You've been sleeping for a long time." He grinned. May, half listening half ignoring, looked at her watch, and-

" OH MY GOSH!! IT'S ALREADY ONE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" She screeched. Drew covered his ears, with a scowl on his face.

" I went out training, and I just came back." '_Of course, that's a lie. She looked so cute asleep…_' " Your pokemon already ate, so just get ready and hurry up." He left the tent. May sighed.

" What am I going to do…?" Her thoughts floated back to the kiss. Blushing, she waved it away and grabbed her backpack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked in silence towards the next town, obviously thinking of things other than what was going on. Suddenly, May tripped. (Perfect timing, eh?) Drew laughed.

" You're such a klutz." May frowned.

" What makes you say that, mister know-it-all?"

" Because you just tripped." He grinned cockily as she stood up, dusting off her clothes.

" You're so arrogant, Drew."

" You're so clumsy, May."

" You're cocky!"

" And your hair's a mess!" Drew retorted. May growled in frustration.

" SELFISH BOY!"

" STUPID GIRL!" Drew expected her to say something, but instead, May just stopped.

" N-never mind…" She wiped her eyes and ran ahead. Drew blinked, stupefied.

" W-wait…" She didn't hear his low voice, as she ran. He looked down. " I just said something wrong, didn't I…?"

--------------------------------------X----------------------------------------

May fought back a sob.

" That cocky… arrogant… selfish… OHH!" She moaned, clutching at her hair. A tear streamed down.

----Flashback---

" _Aah!" The younger May, about six, was pushed down, tears falling. A brown haired boy stood in front of her, laughing cruelly with his friends behind him. Bending down, he looked at her straight in the face._

" _You're just a little girl. No, let me rephrase that: You're just a __**stupid girl.**__"_

---End Flashback---

But who cares? She was smarter than she looked. He didn't mean it… right? She sighed, slowing to a stop. Wiping away her tears, she took out a poke ball.

" Espeon… Please come out." A red beam shot out, revealing the sleek, purple cat-like pokemon.

" Espe?" Espeon looked at her in confusion.  
" If you don't mind… Could you use calm mind on me to… relax me a little?" Espeon nodded.

" Espeon…"

--------------------------xxx------X-----xxx--------------------------------

Drew, after a few minutes, found May sitting on a small field, surrounded by a light. In front of her was her Espeon. Both had a calm look on their face. Drew ran up to her.

" May!" The brunette looked up, and flinched at the sight of him.

" What do you want?" Drew took a step back. Her voice was far icier than it had ever been. More than he had ever imagined it to be.

" I'm sorry." May sighed, returning Espeon to its ball.

" That's what he said, too. But he didn't mean it. Everyone knew that." May gave him a bitter smile at a memory, but she immediately reverted back to her old self. " Let's go!!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the field. " There's another contest and I want to get a head start!"

From behind a tree, Alicia smiled.

" Hey look, a moving, walking, talking, plum! Maybe I can eat it!"

" WHY MEEEEE??????????!!!!!????????!??!?!?!"

------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------

May giggled hysterically. Drew raised an eyebrow.

" I'm starting to regret giving you that lollipop…"

" Sugar…" May smiled giddily, skipping towards an ice cream parlor. Turning around suddenly, she grabbed his arm and began to whine.

" I want ice cream!! PLEASE DREWWWWWWWWWWWWWW? I WANT SOME ICE CREAM! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??" Drew sighed.

" Get it yourself." He looked down.

And regretted it for the rest of his life. (Not really XD)

May stared up at him with huge eyes, with a whimper to boot. And then she asked again.

" Please?" And THAT, my friends, is the part when Drew ENTIRELY succumbs to May's cuteness! (Actually, no. That's just a sample of when that time comes. Oops! I'M NOT GIVING SPOILERS!)

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

May sighed, plopping down on a bed, patting her stomach. Drew looked over.

" I guess you get drunk on sugar." May nodded, contently.

" I sure do… Oh…" She turned around and threw the blankets over her head. " Can't wait… for the contest… Mmm…" Drew looked outside the window at the full moon. He remembered how closely he had watched May as she thanked Nurse Joy for letting them stay in the pokemon center.

'_Augh! Why do I always do that?_' He mentally groaned, then changed his gaze to her sleeping form. Smiling softly, he put his head on the pillow.

" Good night, May."

----------------------X--------------

The first thing May did when they left the pokemon center was scream. And very loudly, might I add. (If you MUST know, it was just as loud and annoying as a bullhorn put together with an orchestra that's playing the song that you despise more than anything else in the world, with a hundred kids screaming because they just saw Chuck E. Cheese, with a million candy wrappers that are crackling, and- OKAY, I'll GET ON WITH THE STORY! STOP YELLING! SHEESH!)

" SQUEE! THAT WAS A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP!"

" DREWSY!" Drew twitched.

" Not her…"

" Drewsy!" Alicia smiled brightly. " I missed you, like, so much, it's like, bigger than all the worlds COMBINED!!"

" I missed you as much as I love you." Drew rolled his eyes. Alicia smiled. May cocked an eyebrow.

" And that would be?" Alicia smiled, ready to glomp him for him admitting his love.

" Not at all." She scowled, May laughed. Alicia turned around, glaring.

" Why are you still with _her?_" Drew smiled.

" Because I like her more than I like you." May blushed but proceeded anyway to pull out the DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!!!(If you must know, yes I do this every time) THE EVIL, FANGIRL-CRUSHING, DREW-GLOMPING-SLAYER, ALICIA KILLER, THICK-HEADED-GIRL-WITH-MAKEUP-ON-HER-TWENTY-FOUR-SEVEN-SLICER MALLET OF DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!

And that, is where I leave you guys off to wonder what happens next.

--------------------X------------------------

YES! I finally got back to this story! I apologize for taking so long to get back to this story!

…

Isn't this the part where you kick me for making this so short and boring?  
WAIT! SPARE ME! IF YOU DO, I'LL GIVE YOU COTTON CANDY! But…

Heheh…

That's only if you review

PRESSSSSSS ITTTT!!!!!!!  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOOOOOOOOOOO!!

May and Drew: She means, please Read and review! (Both sweat drop as uchihakiriko sighs, getting drunk on sugar)


	5. Chapter 5

Contest Dreams

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI!! For ALL of you that reviewed, YOU GET COTTON CANDY!! I'm real sorry: I would list all your names, but I'm too lazy. XD

I would also give you all mallets, but… (Looks at misty)

First of all, they cost… um… 32 REVIEWS!! Everyone that reviews to make it possible will be listed, (I'll get over my laziness -.-) and consider yourself an owner of a: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
IDIOTIC ALICIA/FANGIRL KILLER, SKULL-BASHING, BAD BREATH REPELLENT, GARLIC RESISTENT, MADE OUT OF STEEL, LOVES TO BASH ALICIA, FIRE BREATHING, DRAGON SUMMONER, MALLET OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now, ON WITH DA STUPID STORY!!!

------------0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0X0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0------------

Alicia groaned, with her lavender hair sprawled around her. May smirked as she put her mallet of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM away.

" Wow… I wonder what happens next." Drew stared at Alicia's form, disgusted. (I actually pity her: If it weren't for her stupid obsession, all that makeup, that purple hair, and the fact she even exists, then she would live a perfectly normal, happy, non-hated-by-reviewers-life... Wait, that means she would be better off dead. WELL YES, SHE WOULD!!)

" We leave her, is what happens next." May smiled triumphantly and began to walk away. " Besides, the next contest is only a week away, and I REALLY want to get a head start." Her eyes turned red and began sprouting flames as she said, "I'll destroy everyone who gets in my way. But oh well!" She returned to her old, bubbly self. Drew sweat dropped. Again.

" And we're just going to leave her there?" He asked. May rolled her eyes.

" Why not? That's what we did last time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May and Drew sat down to rest, as May was complaining about her sore feet.

" Ahhh, my foot!" She took of her shoes and began massaging it. A bush rustled. Annoyed, Drew looked over at the bush, and saw: A TINT OF PURPLE!!

" Alicia?" Drew asked, cautiously.

" I hope it's a walking, talking, moving plum. Then I can eat it!" May walked over to the purple, and pulled on it. –Insert extremely loud, girly scream-

" DREW, IT ISN'T ALICIA AFTER ALL!!" She yelled.

" Quit yelling I'm right next to you." Drew walked over. Harley jumped out, cackling.

" Yes, it is I! The lover of Cacturne, the pursuer of elegance, the beholder of girlish voices, the-"

" OH JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!" May and Drew shouted. –Insert scene with chibi May and Drew and a wacky, power hungry, girly Harley-

" I want a rematch, May, darling." May laughed in disbelief.

" Same pokemon? No cheating? You'll lose! Come on out, Gallade!" She smiled. Harley smirked, puzzling Drew.

' _He better not be cheating again…_'

" Go, My dear!" And, lo and behold, out popped a majestic MILOTIC! (NO WAY NO WAY!! –To be said in a really fangirlish voice- )

" You evolved it?" May asked in disbelief.

" Sure did. Hydro pump, if you please." A large beam of water shot towards Gallade.

" Gallade, evade it and use Shadow ball!" May ordered. Gallade dodged it effectively and shot out a large, dark ball. " Thunderbolt, too!"

" Dragon pulse, Milotic." Harley seemed unfazed, as the thunderbolt was pushed back by the energy Milotic sent towards Gallade, who was hit.

" Are you okay?" May asked, worried. Her pokemon nodded. Smiling confidently, she looked straight at her opponent. Drew watched, half amused, half bored.

" Gallade, Giga impact!" Okay, never mind that. Drew shot to his feet. Harley also seemed surprised.

" When did it learn that move?" In his confusion he forgot to order his pokemon to dodge. In one hit, the powerful water type fainted.

" Yes!" May punched the air. " We did it, Gallade!"

" That was short." Drew smirked, mostly at Harley.

" AAH!" The weird man screamed. " MY BABY! RETURN!" He growled at May. " You… you…. Ibedukikoku… CHEATER!" He stormed off. May laughed.

" You did a great job, Gallade! Return!" Drew smirked.

" Still… In only one hit! That Milotic must have just freshly evolved…" May wondered aloud.

" It was Giga impact." Drew rolled his eyes. "Surely it would have fainted." He smiled smugly. "You little klutz." May growled, but decided against retorting and stomped on. Laughing, Drew followed.

------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXX----­----XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------

Alicia let out a sob.

" I try and try and try… I SPEND FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS ON MAKEUP AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!?!??!?!?!?!" Other trainers looked at her oddly, but let it slip as they continued to train their pokemon. The fan girl sighed. Suddenly, she bumped into a man. Looking up, she saw an also sulking man with purple hair of a darker shade, and- you guessed it. A cacturne suit. He looked down.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I just ran into a brat, and…" He groaned. " The name's Harley."

" Really? Same here!" Alicia smirked. " It was probably a different person though."  
" Her name's May." They both blurted at the same time." Looking surprised, Harley smiled.

" We have a lot in common, don't we? I do believe we have matters to discuss." And taking her hand, he led her off.

------------------------------------X--------------------------------------

" Dreeeeww!! Can we stop and rest?" May whined.

" What? That's what we just did!" Drew frowned.

" But I'm TIRED!"

" No you aren't. It's only been five minutes since we stopped." Drew rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. How DID your friends put up with you?" May growled.

" For your _information_," She said through gritted teeth. " I was rather _helpful_ to them."

" If you consider being a burden helpful, yes." Drew smirked. '_This is priceless._'

" I AM NOT A BURDEN!" May was standing up now.

" Says you."

" YES, SAYS ME!"

" BUT MY OPINION'S THE ONE THAT MATTERS!"

" ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOTHING?"

" YOU JUST SAID IT!"

" YOU JERK!"

" KLUTZ!"

" YOUR EGO'S SO FAT, I STILL WONDER HOW YOU WERE BORN!" May yelled. Drew glared.

" YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! GET _**LOST**_."

" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'LL GET LOST!!" May threw out a poke ball. Dragonite appeared. Hopping on it, May ordered it to start flying.

" Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Drew's anger vanished with just a tiny trace of. Fear.

" I can and I will." The girl flew off leaving Drew helpless. And THAT is when he realized that she had the map. Cursing, he wondered why he never carried a pokemon that was big enough to hold him. (AHH! THEY'RE ARGUING AGAIN! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" So we will meet here in exactly one hour and search for them together. Agreed?" Harley smiled pleasantly. Alicia nodded.

" And that's when we set the plan in motion."

----------------------------------------------------------------

OH NO! THEY'RE ARGUING AGAIN! AND WHAT 'PLAN' IS ALICIA TALKING ABOUT? IF YOU'RE A GOOD FANFICLING, YOU WILL FOLLOW THE FOLLOWING INTRUCTIONS!!

If you want a MISTY'S HAMMER OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!! REVIEW!

If you want May and Drew to make out- I mean up, REVIEW!!

If you want to know what Alicia and Harley are planning, REVIEW!!

If you want KITKAT!! REVIEW!!

If you want me to SHUT UP, REVIEW!!!

PRESS IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!

May: I'm still mad at Drew…

Drew: Ack! She took the map!

See? REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Contest Dreams

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI PEOPLES!!

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! Oh, and as promised: MOUTH-WATERING, CRUNCHY, SENSATIONAL, WAFFERY, SWEET, CHOCOLATEY KITAKAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sowwi…. The reason I didn't update- I got sick. WHAT??? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?? FINE!!

May & Drew: Whatever. She was just-

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T!! READ ON, READ ON, FANFICLINGS!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May sighed, enjoying the breeze the wind blew her way as she flew on her pokemon. Her thoughts floated to Drew, which was a habit for her. His emerald eyes, that silky hair, that cocky yet endearing smirk, and- it turned into a frown. And THEN May realized with a start: SHE HAD THE MAP!! She landed and returned Dragonite, then tried to find her way back.

--------------------------XXX-----------------------------------------------XXX----------------------

Drew groaned, deciding to just stick to the path. She had the map!

" If May even decides to turn around, I bet she'll be looking at the map upside down."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May looked at the map, confused.

" That's funny," She wondered aloud. " The map didn't look like that before."

And she didn't realize she was reading it upside down.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Masquerain, come on out!" The pokemon came out, and flew around happy to be in fresh air.

" Masq!"

" Listen, I need you to find May." Masquerain nodded, and flew off, excited to see if Beautifly was with May. Drew sighed, noticing this.

" I hope I'm not doomed…"

-------------------xxXXxx-----------------------

May sighed, looking around frantically.

" How am I reading it wrong? Augh!!" She threw a pokeball.

" Beautifly!!"

" Beautifly, please do me a favor and go find Drew!" The butterfly-like pokemon nodded and flit away. Sitting down, May went back to the map, wondering what she had done wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---CUE THE POKEMON TALKING: I AM NOT TRANSLATING!!---

" I wonder if I'm going to see Masquerain, and maybe even- OW!!" Beautifly bumped into something. "Hey, watch it!" She snapped. (I'm just assuming it's a she)

" You watch it." A voice shot back. Beautifly groaned and looked up, only to see Masquerain.

" Umm… It's only you?" Beautifly rolled her eyes. " Hi, I guess."

" Only?" Masquerain sighed. "Ouch." Beautifly twitched.

" Then what else am I supposed to say?"

" I don't know, maybe, 'OHMIGOSH, IT'S YOU!!!'" Masquerain imitated a girly voice unlike Beautifly's own. His answer was a wind that sent him flying back.

" What was that for?" Masquerain glared. Beautifly giggled.

" The wind made you all silvery. It looks kind of cute!" Masquerain sighed, but turned slightly pink anyway.

" Uh… Drew sent me to find May." He grunted.

" What a coincidence! May sent me to find Drew!"

" Then, um…" He went left, but she went right, and when he went right, she went left.

" Both go left." Masquerain instructed. Both pokemon flew in the opposite direction.

" See ya then, Masq!"

" Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------

---End Hilariously stupid pokemon speech I whipped up---

A rustle. May looked up, surprised.

" Um… Beautifly?" She asked, cautiously. A male's laugh was heard. She frowned. "Don't play games with me, Drew." A boy stepped out, but it wasn't Drew.

" Brendan!!!"

------------------------------------------------

Drew's Masquerin appeared once again, beckoning him to follow him, just when-

" Ouch!" May scolded. Drew rolled his eyes.

" Can't you see where you're going?"

" I think the same thing should apply to you." Brendan followed May, frowning. The two stared at each other, glaring. (Okay, PLEASE tell me if it's actually possible to stare and glare at the same time…?) May, not sensing the tension in the air, laughed.

" I'm sorry! Brendan, this is Drew. Drew, this is Brendan."

" Nice to meet you…" Drew grit through his teeth.

" Same for you." Brendan glared. The two began a staring contest.

" Wow! I bet you two will get along GREAT!!" May squealed, not knowing a thing. " So are you going to be traveling with us, Brendan?" She looked up cutely. Drew frowned.

" Yes." Brendan smiled.

" No." Drew growled. But not loud enough.

" Great!" May laughed. " The contest's coming up in a couple weeks, so let's get moving!" She pranced off along the road. The two boys glared at each other, their words unneeded to be spoken to be heard.

' She's mine.' (BUAHAHAHAHA!!! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THEIR DIRECTNESS!??!?!?!?)

---------------------------

" Please Brendan?" May looked up at the boy with large eyes and a cute pout. Brendan half-heartedly grinned.

" Okay… fine. But I'll probably beat you…" May made a face.

" Don't you dare underestimate me!"

" You'll be very disappointed if you do." Drew said quietly. No one heard him.

" Go! Gallade!!" May ordered.

" I choose… Aggron." (Dang… I was going to say Magikarp…) Brendan grinned.

" Gallade! Shadow ball!" A large, dark blob was hurled at Aggron.

" Return, Aggron." Brendan returned his pokemon. The attack hit the ground.

" What was that for, Brendan?!" May yelled angrily.

" I didn't want you to suffer any feelings of defeat, and-"

" DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HAVE LOST TO YOU?!" May shouted, fury written all over her face. She stomped away. Drew followed her, but not before smirking at Brendan, who fumed.

Brendan:0 Drew: 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Morning everyone!" May burst out of her tent, smiling brightly.

" Good morning little miss air head." Drew smirked. May ignored him and sat down to eat.

" Uh… May?" Brendan looked down at his feet. " Could I talk to you? Alone?" Drew shot a death glare at the boy, and again, he was ignored. May gulped down her food and blinked.

" Uh… sure!"

---XXX---

" So what did you want to say?" May looked up at Brendan. Brendan blushed.

" I'm sorry… For the way I treated you yesterday, and… you want a rematch?" He looked to the side a little obviously embarrassed at what he was saying. May's face broke into a huge grin.

" YES YES YES YES YES!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" She leapt up, hugging him tightly. The boy turned beat red. Drew observed, jealously from the sidelines.

Brendan: 1 Drew: 1

------------XXX------------

" Come on out, Gallade!"

" Aggron, come out!"

" Shadow ball!!"

" Aggron, counter with Flash Cannon!" The attack shot out towards the Shadow ball. The

two attacks collided, and caused a large explosion. The two trainers shielded their eyes instinctively. Brendan used this to his advantage.

" Aggron! Solarbeam!!" The tremendous amount of light easily charged up the Solarbeam. The second the smoke cleared, it launched. May had no time to react, and it hit.

" Gallade! Are you okay?" The pokemon nodded weakly and got up. May smiled. "That's the attitude I'm looking for! Now, Psychic!" Once again, may I point out that it is hard to counter something I presume you can't see? The attack hit. (If I am wrong, PLEASE correct me!)

" Aggron, Earthquake." May panicked.

" Gallade… Psychic, aimed towards the ground, and then a shadow ball!" She crossed her fingers. Brendan cocked an eyebrow at her strategy.

" That's not going to soften the attack." He said cautiously. Mary smiled.

" That's not what I'm trying to do." The force of both attacks aimed at the opposite direction of Gallade pushed it up slightly into the air, long enough until Earthquake was done. It flipped twice, then landed on the ground. Brendan laughed.

" Oh! I see! I'm still going to defeat you though." He smirked.

" Don't be so quick about it." May snapped. " Use Shadow ball!"

" Flash cannon, Aggron!" The two attacks neared, closer and closer, then-

" Use Psychic, Gallade!" Shadow ball and Psychic joined together into a pink-purple ball of energy that drilled right through Flash Cannon and hit Aggron. It fell back, feeling its wounds and fainted.

" All right! I win!" May jumped up and down gleefully. Her Gallade smiled politely at her and enjoyed her praise. " You did so good Gallade! You deserve a good rest." A red beam of light shot out, and Gallade disappeared. Seeing Brendan had already returned his pokemon, she went over and smirked.

" Told ya."

---XXX---

May and Drew sat in silence, waiting for Brendan to come back from training. May seemed to be thinking about something, and Drew… He was staring at May. Finally, he couldn't take it.

" Are you sure you two are just friends?" He snapped, irritably. May blinked, and turned to look at him, surprised.

" Who, you mean me and Brendan?" She asked, obliviously.

" Who else?" She stared at him wide eyed.

" Well, what else would we be?" She giggled. " It's not like he's my boyfriend…" Drew continued to stare. Was it him, or was she… blushing? He fidgeted, trying to control his jealousy. " Why do you ask?" She asked, curiously. May's voice snapped Drew out of his thoughts.

" N-nothing…" He averted his gaze. Once again, there was that horrible, terrible, silence. May grinned devilishly.

" I think you're jealous!"

" No I'm not!" Drew said quickly. _Too_ quickly… May laughed.

" You are too!" She stopped, and looked at him. " But why?" Drew turned red.

" I'm not jealous!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Why would I be jealous of you?" Drew glared. May flinched, and for a second, something flickered in her sapphire eyes, but it was pushed away.

" That's what I asked you!" Drew mentally smacked himself.

Caught in a corner.

" I… I guess, I kind of-"

" Hi May! I'm back!" A voice shouted. Brendan sprinted towards the two. May laughed.

" Hey Brendan." They sounded so… _casual. _Drew grit his teeth. Why was he starting to notice these things? It's not as if he-

" You stayed here the whole time? And with _him_?" Brendan said accusingly at Drew. He growled.

" Probably better than if you stayed here with her." The two stared at each other defiantly.

" Look, May." Brendan sighed. "I don't trust Drew, and I think-"

" It's not in your place to say that." May snapped. " I'm the one that knew him, not you."

" But I-"

" Whatever you were going to say, forget it." The two fell silent. Drew looked at Brendan triumphantly. Brendan sulked. May was staring into space again.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream sounded.

--------------XXX---------------

Me: OooooOOOOOOooooooHH!!!

May & Drew: What now?

Me: CLIFFIE!!

May: CLIFF?? EECK!! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!!

Drew: Jeez, I'm not going to let you fall…

May: (blush)

Me: How cute!! You guys are together! Finally!

Both: We're not together!!

READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

(SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!)


	7. AN

Author's note

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know I haven't updated but… I REALLY NEED IDEAS!! PLEASE!! (stupid writer's block…)

May: Yeah, I want to see what happened!

Me: Soo… suggestions!!


	8. Chapter 8

Contest Dreams

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hi!!

Drew: NOO!!!

Me: Shh… Don't wake up May.

May: Zzz…

Me: Hm… Dang, I keep forgetting the disclaimer… Drew?  
Drew: No!

Me: I can always alter it to _Cookieshipping, _or _Advanceshipping…_

Drew: Aah! UCHIHAKIRIKO DOES NOT OWN POKEMON AND DON'T CHANGE IT!!!

Me: Ah... That's better! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long… I actually… forgot this story even existed… heheh…

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN RANDOM ACTS OF STUPIDITY, AND YOU ARE ADVISED TO EITHER RUN AND HIDE OR READ AND REVIEW!! -.- Oh, and btw, IKARISHIPPING!! BUAHAHAHA!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" The sound came from there!" May pointed. The three ran towards the sound, and ended up facing…

" May!" Misty pleaded. " Help!" Dawn and Ash were trying to pull Misty up over the cliff.

" Help! I'm scared of heights!" Misty shrieked.

" Hang on Mist!" Ash was pulling as hard as he could, and May could clearly see that. May, Brendan and Drew ran up and together the five easily pulled Misty up.

" Thanks!" Misty sighed in relief.

" Wow! All of us together at once!" May giggled. "The only person we're missing is Paul…" Dawn blushed.

" Why him?" She tried to cover the spreading blush.

" Because Misty and Ash are here, so we need you and Paul to complete the whole thing." May smiled.

" Wha-? PAUL'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Dawn yelled. Misty smirked.

" She never said that." Now Dawn was turning redder by the second.

" But then, that means you like either Brendan or Drew, doesn't it, May…?" Ash pointed out. Everyone went silent.

" Eh…" Now it was the brunette's turn to blush.

" Oh, that's easy!" Dawn piped up. "May likes-" A hand covered her mouth, and it wasn't May's.

" Paul!" Dawn immediately forgot what she was going to say and began staring at her feet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Drew sighed.

Almost… 

May sighed in relief and smiled.

" Who's your boyfriend?" Paul asked, his voice teetering between jealousy and anger.

" Oh… I don't have one…" Dawn continued to stare at her feet. A barely audible sigh sounded from Paul.

" Sounded like someone was jealous." Misty teased. Paul rolled his eyes.

" If you all are going to be blabbering about complete nonsense, I'll be going. I don't need to waste my time around losers like you." Paul turned around. Dawn grabbed his hand.

" Paul… please? Stay?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Paul looked down and immediately regretted it, succumbing entirely to Dawn.

" O-okay…" He stuttered, unsure.

" Yay!" Dawn jumped up and down like a happy kid. (She IS one…)

" So what were you guys doing here?" Drew broke in.

" More like what was she doing deciding to hang off a cliff." Brendan looked at Misty. Misty scoffed.

" That's an easy one. Ash pushed me-"

" You punched me!"

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

" Did not!!"

" Did too!!"

" DID NOT!!!!"

" DID TOO!!!!"

" What happened?!" May yelled over the two. They fell silent.

" Well, like I said, Ash pushed me." Misty glared. Ash huffed but stayed silent. " And then the cliff kind of just crumbled…" She looked embarrassed.

" I heard her shouting, so I came to help." Dawn shrugged. " I didn't even know they were here. I was here after getting my third ribbon cup, so-"

" I've got five." May broke in smirking.

" Big deal. I've got eight." Drew smirked even wider, like only Drew could. The two female coordinators glared.

" If only looks could kill…" May grumbled.

" If they could he would have melted into ashes and blown off into space by now." Dawn scoffed.

" Hey, don't go around insulting yourself. I'm _so_ much better looking." Drew twisted the words, gladly and smugly.

" WHY YOU!!" May growled. " If I didn't like- I mean… uh…" May stopped, unsure of what to say.

" Allow me." Dawn smiled. " She was about to say that if she didn't like watching you fail so much, then you would be gone by now." Drew sighed.

_And I was so sure, that time…_

Of course, Brendan looked delighted that he still had a chance, and snickered. Drew rolled his eyes.

" Females."

Drew would regret saying that for the rest of his life.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!" Everyone sweat dropped, watching a very smug yet panicked Drew run away from the very angry Dawn and May.

" Too bad I didn't bring any popcorn." Ash looked down sadly.

" Get over your stomach!" Misty brought out the DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! ASH'S-STOMACH-CRASHING, CHOCOLATE-MAKING, BEEDRILL-STING-ACTION-POWER, MIND SQUASHER, MALLET OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!

" No! PLEASE! SPARE MEEEEE!!" Ash cried out. May giggled.

" Speaking of food, I'm kinda hungry… Ooh, I know! I can go get some berries!" May got up.

" Wait, May! Uh, I can get them for you!" Brendan laughed nervously.

" Really? That's sweet of you Brendan." May smiled brightly. Drew fumed.

" I can help." Drew got up. May turned, surprised.

" Are you sure?" Drew nodded, flipping his hair, and grabbed Brendan, dragging him into the forest elsewhere. Dawn laughed.

" You know, May, I think they're competing over you…" May blushed.

" You think?"

" Yeah!" Dawn nodded. Misty put away her (DUN DUN DUNNN!!) mallet (OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!) and laughed.

" Jeez, May! You're so clueless!"

" She sure is!" Ash grumbled.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!??!?!?!" (There goes Misty chasing Ash…AGAIN!!!) May sweat dropped.

" Those two were meant to be, huh? Just like you and Paul…"

" You got that right… Hey, WHAT?!" Dawn turned red. Paul blushed lightly, but said nothing.

" So cute… Both of you are blushing!" May gushed. Paul snickered.

" I don't like her… In fact, my feelings toward her…" Dawn's heart thumped. "…Nothing more than hate, or rather, something of pity." May looked absolutely horrified.

" You… you MONSTER!! How DARE you insult Dawn like that?" Paul rolled his eyes.

" You wanted the truth, didn't you?"

" Yeah, th-the truth…" Dawn sniffed. " Uh, I'm g-going to go… take a break or something… See you guys in a m-minute…" She broke away abruptly and left a fuming May, a smug yet stupid Paul, a screaming Misty, and a panicked Ash. May swung towards Paul.

" You _idiot_. She would jump off a cliff for you, do you know that?" Paul shrugged.

" You shouldn't be calling me an idiot, dunderhead." May, for once, ignored him.

" You just told the person you love go away, stupid!"

" I don't love Dawn!" Paul protested.

" Oh yes you do!" May screeched. Paul blushed. " Go after her!" Paul shivered and walked away. Misty calmed down.

" Wow, May. You handled that with Misty-expertise! You deserve…" Misty reached into her backpack and pulled something made of cardboard out. " A misty-love-advice badge!" May twitched.

" You bring those _everywhere_ with you?" Misty beamed.

" I sure do!"

-----------------------------------------------xxx-----------------------------------------------

Paul ran, searching for a girl with navy blue hair, wearing a pink mini-skirt… that miniskirt… Paul drooled. (No way! Paul? NO! Really?) He brushed those thoughts away.

" I'm not supposed to be thinking like that!" he groaned. Suddenly, Drew's voice popped out.

" I got four baskets and two fish! Beat you!"

" That doesn't count! I got three baskets and three fish!" Brendan retaliated. Paul groaned silently and continued his search for Dawn.

-------------------------------------

Dawn cried into Loppuny's fur, as it cooed and stroked her softly.

" To think… he hates me? I guess I got my hopes up…"

" Loppuny…"

" No, he definitely doesn't. I mean, his exact words were, ' Nothing more than hate, or rather, something of pity.'" She hiccupped. Her pokemon took some pokeballs out and released all her pokemon; Empoleon, Floatzel, Plusle, Pachirisu and Leafeon. (I just kinda made it up. I don't follow the anime that much…)

" Pachi pach risu pachirisu?" All of her pokemon gathered Dawn into a large hug.

" Thanks you guys…" Dawn's eyes were closed. She was calming down. " I just should have known, after all, Paul is always so stuck up, and he's mr.know-it-all, and-"

" Flo floatzel zel?"

" No I can't just give up on him! I L-"

" Dawn?" Paul brushed away some branches to reveal the girl sitting by the lake. Dawn slapped her hand over her mouth and bit her lip, cursing in her mind.

" H-hi, _Paul_." Dawn spat, bitterly. Paul rolled his eyes.

" I take it that you're unhappy to see me, eh?"

" Why should you care?" Dawn did her best to ward off any hints of emotion. It didn't work.

" I can't bear… to see you cry?" Paul scratched his head. Dawn scowled.

" I don't want your pity." She turned away. The two were silent, and the pokemon stared at them. Paul sighed.

" I… I don't hate you Dawn."

Dawn didn't answer.

Instead, she returned all her pokemon, and wiped away her tears.

" If that's all you were going to say, then why bother following me? I don't really mind if… you find me… well… Ifyoudon'tlikemethenIdon'tcarebutIstilllikeyousoquitmakingmesuffer!" Dawn spat out. Paul blinked.

" What?"

" Nothing…" Dawn sighed. Paul rolled his eyes.

" You said something." He stared at her.

" No. Forget it. You can go now, if you really can't bear me as much as you say." Dawn turned around and began to walk back.

--------------------

May sighed, warming her hands over the crackling fire.

" Wow, what a coincidence! We're all traveling to the same place."

" Coincidences don't exist, May. Jeez!" Misty rolled her eyes, smiling.

" Where are Brendan and Drew?" Ash groaned. " I'm starving!"

May blinked. "I don't know…" Suddenly, there was a whirring sound above their heads. Drew was riding his Flygon while Brendan followed, flying his Salamence. The two landed.

" I got more than he did!" The two pointed at each other.

" No, I got more than you!" Drew growled.

" It's obvious I got more!" Brendan scowled. May took the food, and began to eat, along with Ash and Misty, leaving Drew and Brendan ignored. Dawn entered their campsite.

" H-hi…" Dawn tried to fake a smile. May and Misty rushed to her side.

" What happened?" Misty asked.

" Wudduya mean?" Dawn tried to look innocent.

" Your eyes are all blotchy." May said, concerned. Dawn pouted.

" I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She began to set up her tent. May looked at Misty, who winked at her.

" Its time to get Dawn the behavior she deserves."

--------------------

Okay, let's see… I'M SO SORRY FOR FORGETTING THIS STORY EXISTED!! WAAH! Oh, and plus, ikarishipping warning for the next… chapter or so! I'M SO SORRY!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Drew: Shut up…

May: Drew you're so mean!

Oh, and I'll try to start more on the contestshipping… heheheheh…


	9. Of Deleting! PLZ SAY YES?

To Delete or not to delete?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, since I officially can't think of ANYTHING in the least for this story, Can I delete it? I'm just putting this up for those of you who have some sort of goal for favorites or something like that.

And if you think I'm not serious, well… I dunno. Don't?


End file.
